To Keep
by prettykittyartist
Summary: Bella Swan's love life has been in a slump for years. Things are finally starting to look up for her when she is set up on a blind date for Valentine's Day, only to get caught up at work with extra tasks. Thinking her evening is a lost cause, her misfortune suddenly takes a turn for the better. A birthday One Shot for Kat


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY TO MY KAT!**

**This little diddy is for my girl, I love her more than kitties and birthday cake and pink frosting. **

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

**P.S. Forgive mistakes—unedited version.**

* * *

Silence filled the hallways as I made my way through the building. The only sound to be heard was that of the squeaky wheels from the file cart and the muted tap of my shoes against the tiles.

Anxiety bubbled through me. Being roped into delivering files at the last minute was just my luck. The one night I actually had plans was already being ruined by a shitty chore.

And on Valentine's Day, no less.

I hadn't had a date for Valentine's for more than five years, and had it not been for my friend Angela setting me up, I wouldn't have one now, and at the rate things were going, I was cutting it way too close.

Chalking the evening up to a loss, I went about my business, depositing over-stuffed files on cluttered desks in empty offices. I didn't dare glance at the clocks as I passed them, not wanting to accept the fact that I'd barely have time to get ready—if I made it at all.

It was disappointing, definitely. I'd gotten used to the idea, after I got over the fact that I was so pathetic that I had to have my friend set me up, and it was going to suck going home alone. Again.

I sighed, resigned and dejected, and pushed the last door on my route open. A tiny zing shot through me as I passed the desk of Mr. Cullen's secretary and stood in front of the door leading to his office.

With a shuddered breathe, I pushed it open and stepped inside.

It was empty, thank God, so I dropped the armful of files on his large cherry wood desk and turned for a hasty escape, only to run into the steel wall of his chest.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry! I thought you were gone for the evening."

He steadied me, holding my shoulders in a firm grip and the air fell from my lungs with a labored gasp.

He was touching me. _Me_. And I couldn't breathe.

"So I see," he said, staring down at me. His voice was rough, the words forced, and the look he gave me burned straight through me.

"Are you in a hurry?"

It sounded more like an accusation than a question, and I gave my head a little shake to clear the fog. I was always so flustered around him, understandably. He was by far the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

Strong. Rugged but classy. All man.

"It's past five," I blurted out. As soon as the words left my lips I regretted them.

It wasn't a real smart idea to show such a lack of ambition as a new employee in front of your boss, especially when you were only a temp, trying to make a good impression.

I'd worked hard for three months, trying to prove myself so I could snag a permanent position with the firm. It was one of the biggest in the county, and the best job I'd had since college. It had been a hard couple of years, and when I'd landed the assignment at Cullen Hale and McCarty I knew I had to make it work.

And then I laid eyes on Mr. Cullen and I was done for.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep you then, Miss Swan."

He moved around me, his long legs carrying him away in a languid stride toward his desk. I watched him pull the chair out, seat himself, and pull the mouse toward him as he stared at the screen in front of him without another glance in my direction.

I was mortified.

"Mr. Cullen, if there's anything you need from me, I'd be happy to stay and help."

I was grasping at straws, desperate to make a good impression and erase the ridiculous fumble I'd made.

He chuckled, and it was rich, deep, from way down in his sternum. The sound vibrated, sending a wave of lust to rush through me. An ache throbbed at my center, and I squirmed as he turned to face me.

Tapping a pen on his chin, he stared at me. His eyes were so green, shaded by the longest eyelashes I'd ever seen on a man. They were almost… pretty.

"I could use some help putting these in the file cabinet," he said, motioning toward another pile of folders on his desk. "If you wouldn't mind."

He raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to say no.

Biting down on the inside of my cheek, I nodded. I felt like I was under a spell, tranquilized by his eyes and the fierce look he gave me.

I quickly walked over, gathering up the files. "Do you want these filed by case number, or alphabetically?"

I marveled at the way his lips pursed as he studied me, and then the file cabinet behind me. They were full, and I could only imagine what they'd feel like against mine.

I squirmed nervously, stepping from foot to foot as I waited for an answer. I was still anxious about getting out of there in time to make my date, but as the seconds passed, all I could think about was being all alone with him in that office.

"I'm not sure. Miss Brandon does the filing. I'm sure you can figure it out if you take a look."

His chair spun around, and he faced the screen, effectively ignoring me.

I blinked rapidly, a little put off by curt way he acted, but honestly, it was the most I'd heard him speak since the day I started. I'd been surprised he even knew my name.

I turned to the cabinet, and pulled one of the drawers open. The files were under my arm and my hands shook. Having him sit there watching me had my nerves on fire. I wasn't sure he was watching, but I sensed it, this prickle up my spine telling me that he was.

It looked like the files were alphabetical, and I was glad. I wasn't sure I had the mental wherewithal to deal with numbers; they were never my strong suit.

I flipped the files around in the cabinet, slipping the folders in as quickly and carefully as I could, trying to ignore the set of eyes burning a hole in the back of me. It was so quiet, I could hear him breathing.

Finally, I'd filed all but two folders. They weren't labeled, so I turned to ask what I should do with them.

"I'm not sure where you want these, Mr. Cullen?"

I held them up, mentally shaking my head at the tremor in my hands. The way his green eyes seared into me though… I was off balance.

"Bring them here."

I blinked, and then nodded, making my way over to his desk. My ankle rolled as my heel caught on the rug, and let out a shaky breath. I was losing it. I just wanted to leave.

Crooking his finger, he motioned me closer, around the desk to where he sat. "Come."

Well, just that word, and the look in his eyes had me melting. My limbs were rubber, and my panties, they were dust.

"They're not labeled," I explained, handing them over and moving back a step or two as he looked them over. "It doesn't look like they're complete, so I wasn't sure if you wanted me to file them or not."

He glanced at the files, and then tossed them back on his desk. The chair creaked as he turned to face me, crossing his ankle over his knee and tenting his fingers. He let his eyes slide over me, from head to toe, and back again. I'd never been looked at like that—ever, and my pulse raced.

"Do you have somewhere to be, Miss Swan? You appear anxious."

My breath caught in my throat and I started to shake my head. One raised eyebrow told me he knew I did, and was fishing for the truth.

"I do. A date. For Valentine's."

"Hmmm," he murmured. "I see." He leaned forward, reaching out and running his finger over my exposed knee. "You wouldn't want to keep him waiting. I'm sure he's anxious to eat."

He let his tongue run over his lips as he sat back, his eyes never leaving mine. I was sure I was going to pass out. Not only had he clearly made an innuendo at my expense, but he'd touched me, and basically eye-fucked me. I wasn't even sure what to do with that, and my blind date was becoming less and less important.

He gave his head a shake and turned back to his monitor. "Run along. Enjoy your night, Miss Swan."

His fingers tapped on the keyboard, harsh and loud, and I stood there, dumbfounded and a little more than confused.

Gathering my senses, I slid out of the room without another word, flushed and flustered, and headed toward the restaurant to meet my date.

The bar was loud, very dark, and the gin and tonics were going down like cherry sodas. The motherfucker stood me up. I should have known… it just wasn't meant to be. I was going to die a born again virgin.

I shoved away the shredded napkin I'd been messing with and decided it was time for me to call it a night and go home. I was one drink over my limit, and humiliated beyond believe. The bartender had been giving me strange looks for over an hour, and I couldn't take his pity anymore. As I looked up to get his attention, I gasped, looking straight into the eyes of Mr. Cullen sitting two stools away from me at the bar.

He was looking at me, dark, amber filled glass in hand, and eyes as black as coal. My heart dropped.

I waved frantically at the bartender, trying desperately to get out of there with my dignity. Unfortunately, Mr. Cullen rose from his seat, and settled into the one next to me. Propping his elbow on the bar, he leaned into me, his face less than an inch away from mine.

"Where is your date, Miss Swan?"

I shook my head, eyes wide. "He never… he didn't…" I couldn't even speak. I could feel his breath on my face, the warm scent of whiskey was strong, and his eyes… he was really too close. "I got stood up."

The alcohol had loosened my tongue, and I was mortified that I'd had to admit to my boss, my extremely sexy and beautiful boss, that I was a loser.

I jumped when I felt his finger on my leg and looked down, following it as it made its way up my thigh toward the edge of my skirt.

"I find that hard to believe. A smart man would never deny himself the opportunity to spend time with a beautiful woman."

His eyes were on his finger the same as mine. As if he was mesmerized, enthralled. I couldn't breathe.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Shh."

He flattened his palm against my leg, letting his fingers dip between my thighs, and wrapped his hand around it. My spine straightened and suddenly I was stone sober. Four drinks had left me a tad tipsy, but his hand on my leg lit up every cell in my body.

"I find myself in a position to take advantage, I'm afraid. As much as I'd like to kick his ass for leaving you to sit here alone, I must say… I'm glad he did. I won't be that careless."

He squeezed my leg and then moved his hand up and over my hip, settling around my waist and leaned forward, kissing me at the corner of my mouth.

"Come with me," he said against my lips. "Come."

He stood, holding out one hand for me to take, and waving the bartender over with the other. I took it, not knowing what he was up to, but ready for whatever he had to give. I wasn't stupid—going with him was probably a terrible idea. He was my boss. I could lose my job—a job I needed, badly, but I couldn't say no to him.

I didn't want to.

He spoke with the bartender in a hushed tone as I watched, entranced by the powerful way he commanded those around him. The bartender nodded eagerly, pointing to the other room, and then called over one of the waitresses, whispering harshly in her ear.

She looked over at us, first at me, and then at Mr. Cullen, and nodded. Rushing around the bar, she smiled and waved in front of her.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen."

She stepped in front of us, and Mr. Cullen quickly wrapped his arm around my waist, ushering me forward as we followed her through the restaurant.

We stopped toward the back and she opened a heavy wooden door. "I'll be back shortly with menus. Can I start you off with something to drink? A bottle of wine?"

"Don't bother with menus. We'll both have the filet, roasted vegetables, and a bottle of your best champagne. We do not want to be disturbed, so knock twice and leave the cart outside the door."

He pushed me gently inside and shut the door behind him, leaving a stunned waitress on the other side.

The room was quaint, lit only with candles on the table. It was covered with a red table cloth, and two chairs nestled beneath it. The walls were covered in a tapestry print, dark and very elegant. I was impressed, but puzzled.

"How did you know about this? I never knew they had such a thing."

I turned to face him and watched as he cleared the small space to stand in front of me. His eyes watched me, but he said nothing. Finally, he reached over, pushing my light sweater off one shoulder, and then dragged it down my arm.

"You're quite beautiful, Isabella. I've watched you for some time."

I let out a shuttered breath as he moved to remove the rest of my sweater, folding it and laying it over the back of the chair. His finger slid over my bare shoulder and he let out a deep moan.

"So soft."

He bowed his head and I felt his lips, first on my shoulder, and then on my collar bone as he made his way over my throat and up the column of my neck. My knees buckled, and his strong arm came around my waist, holding me up.

"I'm not a romantic man, Isabella. But I promise you—I will make up for the misfortune of your night."

His hand slid down and over my ass, gripping it tightly. I gasped. "Mr. Cullen, what are you?"

He silenced me, covering my mouth with his and pushing his tongue between my lips. My entire body went limp, and fell into him, pressing the palms of my hands against the strength of his chest.

"I've imagined my hands on your body many times. You're soft, plump. I knew you'd be perfect."

He plunged his tongue back into my mouth, driving me insane as he kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. Lights flashed behind my eyes, my eyelids fluttered.

I wanted more, anything he was willing to give. To hell with my job, my future. I had a feeling that one night with him would be worth it. Every second.

I felt his hand gather the fabric of my skirt, and then he was there, his fingers teasing the crack of my ass and lower. I fell forward, my knees giving out once again.

"I want to fuck you. Touch, feel, lick, suck every inch of you. I've thought of nothing else since you walked out of my office tonight."

"Oh God," I cried as he reached around and pressed his finger against my clit.

"You're so wet. You want me, too, don't you, Miss Swan?"

"Yes," I whined. I was beyond trying to deny it. I was lost in him, his hands, and his voice. I wanted him in every way and his dirty mouth was more than I could take.

He turned us around, and pushed me down onto the table, grabbing one of my knees and throwing it over his arm, cradling it in the crook of his elbow. His eyes moved down to where my skirt had ridden up, and I was sure he could see the sliver of pink silk panties between my legs.

"Imagine my luck when I saw you sitting at the bar tonight, alone. I knew in that moment I wasn't going to let you leave alone. I was going to have you."

His body pressed against mine as his lips found mine again, and I felt myself drown in his kiss. I couldn't believe I was being kissed by Mr. Cullen. He'd mentioned imagining me… and I'd done the same. Time and again, I'd thought about him.

Things were getting pretty heavy when we were interrupted by the knock at the door. He sighed, pressing his lips against my cheek and standing.

"I have no intentions of stopping, Isabella."

Removing his jacket, he slung it onto the back of the chair with my sweater, and began unbuttoning the sleeves. I watched in awe as he rolled them up over his forearms. The way his muscles coiled and stretched fascinated me. I always wondered what he looked like beneath those suits, and I was thrilled that I'd finally get the chance to find out.

He pulled the chair out and sat, patting his thigh for me to sit. "Come here. I need to touch you some more."

I didn't hesitate. Once I was seated on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me again, and started kissing my neck again.

"You're nervous," he murmured. "Are you uncomfortable with me?"

It was a hard question to answer. In a way, yes, I was. He was a stranger to me, in all the way that mattered, especially under the circumstances. Yes, I worked for him, but I knew nothing about him other than what he did for a living. We'd never talked, had a real conversation, and the fact that I was now sitting on his lap, had his hands on me, well, it was a bit disconcerting.

But, my buzz lingered, and I was in the midst of my greatest fantasy come to life. Uncomfortable, yes, but I was long past giving a shit. For once in my life, I was going with my heart, not my head.

Nuzzling his scratchy beard against my cheek he hummed and immediately started pushing the buttons of my blouse through the slits, his eyes watching every movement.

"Answer me."

"I am nervous. You make me nervous. _This _makes me nervous."

My blouse was completely open, and he pushed it away from my chest, exposing my bra. I'd gone to greater lengths, blindly hoping I'd get lucky, and in that moment, I was glad I'd worn one of my better bras.

He palmed my breast, lifting and squeezing it through the fabric of my bra. "You always hide these so well. So modest."

Dipping his head, he pressed his lips on the swell of my breast, letting his tongue peek out and lick at my flesh. He continued rubbing, squeezing, feeling me up while I leaned against him, trying to hold on to my sanity.

The man was a master, truly fantastic. His touch was just firm enough to make me squirm, but gentle and soft. He was taking his time, admiring and worshipping me. I was floating.

"Don't be nervous with me, Isabella. I want you, have for a while. I promise to take care of you. No need to worry."

I had no doubt he'd take care of me. A man had never touched me the way he was, but that niggling in the back of my head wouldn't go away. I couldn't help but wonder what the next day would bring. There was no way I could go through with sleeping with him and face him at work. No way. I wasn't that girl. I didn't do one night stands. I didn't sleep with my boss. Fantasize about him, all the time, but actually go through with it? Well, it'd never even crossed my mind.

I'd never imagined it as a possibility, honestly. I mean, he was him, and I was me. He was gorgeous, successful, wealthy, and powerful. He could—and did—have any woman he wanted. But he was there, with me, holding me, touching me, and wanting me.

Sliding my blouse off my shoulders, he let his fingers dance along my shoulders, slipping them beneath the straps of my bra and pushing them down the same way. The chill in the room hit my skin, and my skin pebbled. My nipples hardened and I felt a rush of lust spread through me.

He bowed his head and took a nipple between his lips, and I moaned, loud and shameless. His tongue flicked and then his teeth nibbled. Instinctively, my hips bucked upward, the primal need too much for me to contain or feel ashamed of any longer.

The movement stirred something in him, and he lifted me with a deep, needy groan and straddled me across his hips. I was pressed right against him, his cock thick and hard beneath me. With only scraps of fabric separating us, I knew in that instant that there was no turning back for me. Consequences be damned.

He attacked my mouth with more voracity, fucking me with his tongue and fondling me with more vigor. I started grinding against his crotch; the need for more was overwhelming.

"So eager," he whispered. "So responsive. I'm going to make you feel so good."

His hand slipped between my legs, and immediately slid beneath my panties. Circling my clit with the pad of his thumb, he continued his ministrations on my breasts. First one, and then the other. His warm tongue and the cool air stunned my senses and lit my insides on fire.

I moved against his hand, grinding and rolling my hips. He lifted my chin with his free hand, bringing us nose to nose. His fierce gaze locked me in a trance.

"Come for me, Isabella. I want to feel you on my fingers."

He slid his finger from my clit and slipped inside of me, pumping his finger in tandem with my hips. He added another, filling me further and I lost it, shuddering from head to toe as my orgasm hit.

"That's a girl. Let it go, baby. Keep your eyes on me. God, you're beautiful."

I held onto his shoulders, my entire body going limp as the quakes subsided. I was panting, completely taken off guard by the intensity of it all. I'd never come so hard in my life. Had never felt that good.

Once my body had calmed some, he lifted me from his lap and placed me on the edge of the table. I planted my palms against the solid surface, still shaking and afraid I was going to fall over.

He stood in front of me, his eyes darkening as he started undressing. I watched with eager interest. I didn't want to miss a single minute. His chest was chiseled, carved with lean muscles and strength. His shoulders were wide, his arms built. I felt tiny sitting there in front of him, the mere size of him was impressive, his height and build was intimidating. He clearly worked out and took care of himself, and I thought briefly to myself what a shame it was that he had all of that hidden underneath his tailored suits.

But, oh how he looked in those suits.

Finally, he pushed his trousers down his hips, kicking them off his legs and slid his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Licking my lips, I watched with rapt attention as his cock sprang free, hard and thick, and ready.

Oh, so fucking ready.

I gulped, almost alarmed at the size of him. I'd been with two men in my life, and neither of them came remotely close to Mr. Cullen. I wanted to reach out and grab him, hold him and guide him where I needed him most.

He chuckled, as if reading my mind. "Soon enough, my sweet."

He stroked himself, squeezing and twisting his hand around the shaft. I whimpered, and squirmed. Taking a step forward, he used his free hand to reach between my legs, dragging my panties down my hips.

"Lift," he ordered.

I did as he asked, lifting my hips and allowing him to remove them. He tossed them aside and then pulled my legs up and over his shoulders. He bent, rubbing his cheek over the inside of my thighs, and breathed deeply.

"So sweet. I bet you taste like heaven."

Then I felt his tongue and I fell back against the table, my head hitting it with a thud. I threw my arms back, gripping the tablecloth to hold me together. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd had a man taste me, and it had never felt the way it felt with him. Long strokes of his tongue assaulted me, and then his teeth pulled, his lips sucked. The sensations were almost too much, and I felt like I was having an out of body experience.

When he added his fingers, I came undone again, shaking all over as the rush of my orgasm took over. I had barely come down when I felt his breath against my ear, his warm soft words tickling me.

"Are you on birth control, Miss Swan?"

I nodded, unable to speak, and then felt him as he rubbed his cock between my folds. Before I could blink, he was there, inside, hard and fast, filling me to the brink. My back arched. He was glorious, so long and thick, touching me in places I had never been touched before.

His hands were at my hips, squeezing and pulling as he brought me against him with each thrust. Harder and harder he pistoned his hips against me. This was fucking, carnal and primal. I could feel his need for me with every pump of his hips, every deep drag of his cock against my insides.

"You feel so fucking good," he growled, rotating his hips and grinding his pelvic bone against my clit with each sweep inside of me. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll need me to carry you out of here. And then I'll e you to my bed and fuck you some more."

"Yes," I cried out. I wanted to beg, plead with him to take everything from me, every little bit of me. Inside, something shifted, and I knew I would never be the same. Nothing would ever be the same.

I felt ruined. Exhilarated and fucking ruined beyond repair.

His hands moved over me, squeezing, rubbing, caressing and then back to my hips, pulling and pushing and fucking. It was a blur. I was so high I wasn't sure what way was up. I never wanted it to end, and as my orgasm approached, I reached deep, trying to hold it off, hoping for it to continue forever.

"Come. Fucking come, Isabella. Fuck… I can feel you squeezing me. So fucking tight…"

He growled again, and his movements became harder and more intense and I knew he was close. I wanted him to come, couldn't wait to see the look on his gorgeous face, knowing it was me that gave him that. I wanted to feel him fill me with his need; know it was there later when it was over.

"I want to own this pussy, Miss Swan."

That was all it took for me to shatter all over again. My second orgasm took him under, and he exploded, his body tightening and his weight heavy on me as he collapsed with exhaustion.

Once we both recovered, started breathing easier, he lifted his head to look down at me. He smiled, smug and knowing and let his finger run over my flushed cheek.

"You are amazing."

I smiled, and dipped my chin, suddenly shy and uneasy. What now? Was he going to excuse me, or get up and leave himself? I dreaded either scenario.

My stomach took that moment to make itself known, and I cringed, mortified.

"Looks like I'm neglecting you. Come. I'll help you get dressed, and I'll have them box up our meal."

I nodded, disappointed. I wasn't ready for it to end. "You don't need to do that. I can get ready, and I can just eat something once I get home."

I stood quickly, a little unsteady on my feet, but caught myself and reached down to grab my blouse and push my skirt down. I was shaking, so embarrassed and ashamed of myself for allowing him to put me in that position.

"Hey," he said softly, grabbing my elbow and turning me to face him. "You'll do no such thing. I told you, Isabella. I intend on watching you come apart beneath me, on my bed, in my room, in my home. Many times. I'm nowhere near done with you, sweet."

He kissed me, hard and with promise and I felt like my heart was going to explode. He wasn't done with me, wanted more of me. But, there was still the fear of what would happen once he was through, once he'd had his fill. The thought hurt.

"What about Monday… my job?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I expect you to be in my office first thing Monday morning, Miss Swan. We have some things to discuss."

I swallowed the knot in my throat and my eyes went wide. Trailing his finger across my cheek and down my hollow between my breasts, he hummed. "Yes, first thing Monday morning, we'll pick up right where we left off in my office."

"Filing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh, no, Miss Swan. I want you bent over my desk, that sweet little ass bare and ready for me when I walk in the door. That is where I wanted you before you walked out, and that's where I want you, every morning, waiting for me to shove my cock inside of you."

I bit my lip, suppressing the whine from escaping. He leaned down again, kissing me softly at the corner of my lips. "And every night, I want you next to me, in my bed. Underneath me, on top of me, and beside me as I fall asleep. You're mine now, Isabella. To keep."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVES TO YOU ALL XO**


End file.
